Points of Divergence
At many points in the Chapter's history, terrible futures have been avoided by the use of desperate manipulation of the Skeins of Fate. Though these futures were avoided, this list is a record of the terrible outcomes which could of occurred. * The first event occurred when the Chapter Master was before the Sector Governor. The Laughing God compelled him to kill everyone member of the Imperial Court present and the Chapter Master was only able to resist by spending a Fate Point. * Again the Laughing God came to inquire why Chapter Master had not repaid his debt on 133.325.M41 during Operation Ice Spear. Chapter Master was incapacitated while leading the fight against the Men of Iron. Only through willpower and cheating Fate did he regain control of his senses and lead his men to victory. * Demonstrating again why he should not be taken lightly Cegorach, the Laughing God comes to Chapter Master in 329.M41 while he is meeting with the noble Ultramarines. Chapter Master's iron willpower fails him and he almost opens fireon his allies. * In 330.M41 the Ghosts of Retribution were facing the catastrophe that was The Shattering. Though Chapter Master triumphed in personal combat over the heretic and traitor Tacitarius the Powers of Chaos were threatening to encroach on the world of Inaria and the Chapter had suffered mightily. Manipulating the threads of Fate, Chapter Master was able to ensure that Geron did not fall and regained the loyalty of a few Soulkillers, especially the Revenant Prekan. * Shortly after restoring weather control to Prothera in 332.M41, Chapter Master foolishly attempted to invoke the Laughing God to help thwart Ashkenor the Wrathbringer. The mighty Eldar God easily surpassed Chapter Master's understanding of Fate, Time and the Warp and so he was forced to spend a precious point of Fate to gain the knowledge required. Though reckless, his actions do allow him to save the life of Adriel and pinpoint the location of the Red Giants. * In 333.M41, Chapter Master was trying to rescue Ceiron from the space station Tartarus where he was being hunted by local warlords. Confronted by a large armed group, Chapter Master was forced to manipulate Fate to prevent being overwhelmed and allowing one of the thugs to order the local fleets into immediate space combat with the Aspera Dominus. * By the time the Ghosts of Retribution landed on the Space Hulk the Dark Sister in 337.M41 it had been menacing the Sector for some time. Demonstrating why Space Hulks are to be fearedeven by Astartes the Chapter avoids catastrophic encounters only by twisting Fate. * Still on board the Dark Sister in 337.M41 during the Battle of the Dark Sister against the renegade Chaos Warband the Red Giants, the Chapter narrowly avoids horrific lossestrying to withdraw during a lull in combat. * During the horrific events of the Betrayal at Varda in 339.M41 Chapter Master attempted to advance on the positions of the back-stabbing Iron Monks under cover of a strafing runs from Chapter Thunderhawks. Such a tactic is highly recommended by the Codex Astartes but the misplaced faith of the Iron Monks gave them phenominal zeal.Only by Fate did the Chapter escape the fires of betrayal. * In 344.M41 Chapter Master joined forces with the Inquisitor Gregor Eisenhorn and his allies to take down the radical (and likely Warp-tainted) Inquisitor Quixos in Operation Decapitation. The former Inquisitor had impressive allies himself and the fighting was fierce. Goaded on by Inquisitor Titus Endor, Chapter Master almost let himself be persuaded to charge recklesslyinto the enemy stronghold. Such a tactic would have been extremely ill-advised. * Now desperate to put down the Ascended Quixos, Chapter Master pleads with Fate to aid him in severing Quixos' linkwith the Warp, but to no avail...(or did it? Eisenhorn managed to survive the encounter...) * Still fighting for his life, Chapter Master moves Fate and Time to narrowly avoid a mortal blow from Quixos using the blade from his daemonic minion Kharnagar the Deathly. * In 347.M41, while attempting to investigate Larion Ursus, Geron was almost caughtattempting to gather information on their erstwhile ally. * After "liberating" a strange cogitator from the Governor's Palace the techmarine Seran attempted to crack the encryption in 348.M41, only to be attacked in turn by an advanced tech-virus. Fate intervenedand the virus was isolated by Voughtius to a simple servo-skull and destroyed, possibly saving the lives of the servants of the Omnissiah. * In 348.M41, during Operation Wild Hunt, Renard was wounded by three well-placed plasma shots from a Traitor Legionnaire. With his neck sliced open, his primary heart destroyed, and a mounting blood loss, it seemed as if Renard was not going to make it. His flesh was failing to regenerate, and more and more maggots we being found in his body. However, the Master of the Shadow Guard's Fate was changed at the last minute, and he was able to live long enough for the Chapter Apothecaries to save him. Category:Meta